


The Platinum Palace

by OpalliteGlass



Category: RWBY
Genre: And also fluff, BDSM, Bondage, But the Classy Kind, Concubines, Lots of Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Reverse Harem, Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Wukong is sold to the owner of a high-class brothel: The Platinum Palace. Life in the Palace is not easy, but it's definitely hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Good Condition, Fierce, A Little Wine-Stained

**Author's Note:**

> SO I've never written smut before! Sorry if it's weird! Please enjoy!

"This one," said Ironwood as he tapped the boy's leg with his cane. "This one will do".

The other boys in line shifted uneasily. The boy in question, Sun Wukong, tensed up as the cold metal of the cane touched his thigh. Any opinions he wished to voice would be unintelligible due to the ballgag in his mouth, and the blindfold over his eyes would further complicate things. His body was covered in an intricate rope harness, restraining his hands behind him.

"Very good, sir." the 'salesmen' said. "Simply deposit the previously agreed upon payment in the drop box outside and I'll see to it you're not... harassed... on your way out."

Ironwood nodded. "I trust the product is up to scratch?"

The salemen nodded in turn. "Virgin, tall, Faunus. Everything you've asked for."

He handed Ironwood the end of a leash that was connected to Sun's collar.

"I suggest you hasten your exit... I have other customers on the way."

Ironwood grasped the leash and lightly tugged on it. "Come now, Sun. Your new home awaits."

Sun groaned a bit and tugged against Ironwood's pull.

"Mmmph!" His tail flicked angrily at against the floor.

Ironwood's brow furrowed in annoyance. His cane lashed out and smacked Sun's shin painfully, causing him to stumble as his leash was pulled harshly.

Ironwood smirked. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Sun. The choice is yours."

Sun stood still for a moment. _There's no point in drawing this out,_ he thought. He slowly stepped behind Ironwood, careful not to lose his balance due to his lack of sight.

"Good boy", purred Ironwood, "Keep that up and your stay will be as painless as possible."

He began walking, leash in hand, as Sun followed behind him. The exit hallway was just long enough to cause Sun to think about his predicament. _Where is he taking me?_ , he thought. Ironwood slipped a gloved hand into his suit pocket and removed the envelope containing his payment. He dropped it into the box, and glanced at Sun, taking in the restrained blonde boy.

"Hmph."

He turned and continued through the door towards the horse-drawn carriage waiting for him, with a full entourage of guards ensuring its safety. As he neared the carriage steps he turned to the guards, handing Sun's leash to one of them.

"Lift him in. Gently, now. No bruises." He hoisted himself up into the body of the carriage. Sun tensed up as the cold hands of the guards grabbed him and began lifting him up.

"Mmmph! Hmmph!" He squirmed in protest, but before he knew it he was seated next to Ironwood on a silk cushion.

He tensed again as he felt one of Ironwood's gloved hands agaisnt his cheek.

"Shhhh.... I'm not going to hurt you." Sun felt the leather blindfold being removed, and light suddenly entered his eyes. He squinted as they adjusted to the inside of the carriage, taking in the lavish interior. Obviously, whoever bought him was extremely wealthy. They continued to dart around, absorbing both the exuberance of the carriage and the context of his predicament.

"Impressed?" When he heard the voice, Sun quickly turned to look at his 'owner'. He focused immediately on the black tailored suit and silver pocket watch, both prime indicators of wealth. His salt-and-pepper hair was slicked back, and his grey eyes pierced right into Sun's. If he was free he would've marked this man as a sure-fire pick pocket target. But currently, he was in no position to steal.

"Mmph..." Sun growled through the gag, trying to intimidate this man.

Ironwood smirked. "Cute. Your growls do not scare me, Sun."

He reached forward and procured a bottle of wine from the floor. He continued to make conversation as he shook it.

"I think you'll like my company, Sun. And trust me, you're lucky I picked you up. You would not have liked the alternative."

He popped the cork, seemingly with no effort, outside the window.

"You may go now!" He called to the driver outside, who whipped the reins in compliance.

Ironwood returned his attentions to his captive, offering the foaming bottle of wine to him.

"Want a sip?" He reached up and tugged at Sun's gag, pulling it down around his neck.

Sun gasped and quickly began shouting. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?! Let me go-"

He was silenced as the neck of the wine bottle was forcefully shoved into his mouth.

"Drink." Ironwood commanded. "Drink, and calm down. Don't make me gag you again."

Sun gulped at the wine, trying to keep from choking. The bottle was pulled away from his mouth, causing him to sputter.

"What? You like it? I prefer white wine myself... red always stains... just look at yourself." Ironwood smiled and laughed a bit.

Sun looked down at himself, seeing the red marks from the wine that ran down his mouth onto his chest. He began to blush slightly.

"Listen, old man! Why don't you let me out and we'll settle this one on one!" Ironwood reached for a wine glass and began pouring himself some of the red liquid.

"Hmm... no. I don't think so. You just look so tantalizing all wrapped up like that. I wouldn't want to spoil you so early, right? And besides, we'll reach our destination soon. Why let you out when you'll just be restrained some other way? There's no point." Sun was anxious about that last part.

"Look..." He said. "Let me go, please. I can give you money, anything-" Ironwood help up a hand, silencing him.

"You have already given me what I want." His free hand wandered over to Sun and began lightly brushing his nipples.

Sun gasped and bit his lip, not expecting this intimacy. "Sensitive, right? Don't worry, I won't be doing anything more. You're not for me. You're for my clientele."

Sun looked at him, concerned. "Clientele?"

The carriage began to slow down. Ironwood sat up. "Oh look, we're here! Let's disembark, shall we?"

Sun began to protest. "Wait just a minute! What client- Mmph!" Ironwood shoved the gag back into Sun's mouth and tightened the strap behind his head.

He shook his head in defiance. "Mmmph! Mmmmph!" Ironwood grabbed the blindfold and began tying it back around his head.

"Shh... no struggling now. We made such good conversation, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

He grabbed Sun's leash and pulled it once again, leading him down the carriage stairs.

"You have many friends waiting for you, Sun. I have a feeling you're going to like it here."


	2. Cat Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes dom!Neptune yes please

Sun was not allowed to see the path to his new home, but once within the grounds Ironwood removed his blindfold. He was in awe of the sprawling palace hewn from marble, with beautiful gardens flowing all around it. This place must have at least 100 rooms, he thought. Ironwood kept leading Sun by his leash, his black heeled shoes clicking sharply against the path they walked. As they passed a larger water fountain adorned with swans, Ironwood began to speak.

"This is my business and home. You will be living here."

Sun was listening, but also transfixed by the intricate topiaries and the waterfowl playing in the palatial pools nearby. This did not seem like the hellhole he thought he was expecting. They arrived at the huge golden doors, beheld by a pair of butlers who opened it for them as they came near.

"Let's enter shall we?" Ironwood lightly tugged on Sun's leash again, as if to break him from his trance.

"Good evening, gentlemen." he said to the butlers.

"Good evening Master Ironwood." They intoned back.

The interior was even more amazing, with a large spiral staircase dominating the center of the foyer. Marble floors and painted ceilings left Sun feeling a little faint; in his life as a street rat he had never dreamed he'd set foot in a place like this. A white-haired woman immediately rushed over to Ironwood, arms flailing.

"Master Ironwood, you've been gone for days! We were worried sick!" She anxiously straightened her laces and frilled skirt and stamped her feet indignantly.

Ironwood laughed. "Winter, please. It takes a bit to find the perfect new addition!"

The woman, Winter, turned a bit red.

"Please?! Pyrhha can't run this place on her own! And what of this?"

She gestured to the still restrained and gagged Sun.

"Are you just going to leave him like this? Trussed up like a holiday hen? We have a schedule! You of all people know this!"

Ironwood waved her away dismissively.

"Then get to it. Introduce him to the others. Send him to my office later in the day, I will be speaking with some clients."

He began walking towards the staircase. Winter, still fuming, rushed around Sun, untying his restraints.

"How absurd! He's so fond of his ropes I wouldn't be surprised if he left you like this all day! And look at this, rope burn and wine stains! Ugh!"

She finished unbinding Sun, allowing the ropes to fall around his ankles in a loose coil.

"You!" she snapped at a butler. "Coil this up and take it to the pantry, I need rope for my spices anyway! And you!"

She snapped at yet another butler. "Bring me a wet cloth and a slice of lemon! These wine stains won't wash themselves out!"

She reached up and removed the gag from Sun's mouth as the butler returned with the cloth and lemon. Sun rubbed his wrists and began to speak.

"Where am I?" Winter smiled as she rubbed the lemon on Sun's chest.

"Oh darling, you're at the Platinum Palace. I'm sure Ironwood will fill you in on the details later. For now, please relax. You're safe here."

She began vigorously scrubbing the wine stains on his skin.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"I know dear, but wine will permanently stain if we don't take care of it now! There, all done!"

She stood up, examining her handiwork.

"That will have to be good enough until we get you a tub. Now, your room! Neptune!"

A blue haired boy almost immediately appeared next to Winter.

"Yes, Lady Winter?"

"Show... I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Sun."

"Yes, show Sun to his room, number 45."

She tossed a key at Neptune.

"Be gentle with him now, he's new."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, Lady Winter."

He began to walk towards the left hallway. Sun, however, didn't follow. He was still in a state of shock. Neptune turned around, and, without missing a beat, grabbed Sun's leash, and pulled him behind.

"Keep up, please." He said.

Sun pulled a bit against his leash as they entered the hallway.

"Wait!" Neptune did not stop, but he did turn his head slightly.

"Yes?"

Sun pulled even more.

"I'm confused! What's happening?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you anything yet." He responded.

"Here we are, room 45."

He slipped the key into the lock. as he bent down to turn it, he began staring at Sun. His abs were slick from the lemon rub-down, and rope burns were still present. His pants were tight against his legs and groin, and the collar and leash dangled hypnotically within Neptune's reach. He steeled himself, and turned the doorknob. Sun noticed the way he looked at him and blushed a little bit. The door opened and Neptune led him into his room. Sun gasped. A four-poster bed, bay window, separate bathroom, and ample dressers and wardrobes abounded.

"Is this... all mine?" Neptune nodded.

"Yep. All yours."

Sun walked slowly into the center of the room and looked around.

"Really? No jokes?" "No jokes. All yours."

Sun sat down on the bed, light-headed. "I can't believe this."

He fell backwards onto the plush covers, staring at the ceiling.

"Most kidnappings don't end like this. This is so much better than my old life. Living on the streets isn't very fun-"

He was interrupted as Neptune's face loomed into his view.

"Really now?"

Sun looked up, realizing Neptune was straddling him.

"Uh... what are you doing?"

Neptune began nuzzling Sun's neck.

"Having fun with you. That's what this place is about, yeah?"

He began rubbing Sun's crotch, enjoying the slow growth of his member. Sun moaned quietly.

"Wait..."

Neptune lightly bit at his neck, making Sun's back arch.

"Ah! Wait, stop!"

"What, Sun?" Neptune said slyly. "Don't like this?"

Sun gasped and moaned as Neptune bit harder.

"It's not that... It's... It's..."

"Well! What do we have here?"

Neptune shot off of Sun with a gasp.

"Master Ironwood!"

Ironwood calmly strode into the room, taking off his gloves and tossing them lightly on the floor. He had replaced his suit with a casual black silk vest, and Sun could see his cane leaning on the side of the wall.

"Thought you'd have some fun, huh Neptune?"

Neptune shook his head furiously and backed up as far as the bed would allow.

"N-no not at all sir! I just... I was just-!"

Ironwood held up his hand for silence. Neptune immediately closed his mouth and gulped.

"The mice will play when the cat is away, as the saying goes. But the cat isn't away, is he?"

He quickly walked up to Neptune and forced his chin up.

"He's..." He pulled him close to his face.

"Right..." He pulled him even closer, until their mouths were almost touching.

"Here."

He released Neptune, directing his attention to Sun.

"I hope my mouse who thinks he's a tomcat didn't disturb you too much, Sun."

Sun shook his head. "N-no... no I'm fine."

"Good." He nudged Neptune with his foot.

"Meet me in my office. Now."

Neptune nodded and sped out of the room with a quick "Yes, sir!".

"As for you..."

Ironwood sat down next to Sun, who was still laying on the bed, recovering from what just happened.

"I will explain everything soon. Come up to my office in about an hour. For now, enjoy yourself. Socialize with the other charges. I'll be waiting."

He stood up and ruffled Sun's hair.

"And Sun... maybe do something about that."

He flicked the massive hardon that was fighting Sun's pants.

"It's embarassing to go out like that, yes?"

With that, he strode out of the room, leaving his gloves behind.


	3. Loyalty and Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much rope for a naughty Neptune.

Sun walked slowly down the hallway towards Ironwood's office. He had spent the past hour looking at all of the exquisite clothing that filled the drawers in his room, along with the fancy bracelets and various mirrors and finery. He had settled on a basic grey silk shirt. It seemed everything he now owned was made of silk. The black pants he chose also had a hole thoughtfully cut for his tail, which was currently curled between his legs in apprehension. There were no shoes, but he did find a few pairs of soft fur slippers, one of which was currently on his feet. No shoes, he thought. Probably to keep me from running away. He had attempted to remove his collar and leash, but found that it was locked tightly. As he neared the large oak doors to Ironwood's office, he began to wonder what happened to Neptune after their event earlier that day. He looked up at the doors. "Offices of Master Ironwood" was engraved in silver above the knockers, which Sun gripped tightly. As he lifted them to knock, he was interrupted with a voice.

"Enter, Sun."

Shivering, Sun pushed the doors open and entered the room. A fireplace crackled energetically to the right of a huge mahogany desk. An hourglass was slowly turning on the desk, and Ironwood sat behind it, shuffling papers. Sun glanced at the opposite wall, adorned with pictures of nature and various sculptures. He realized Ironwood was wearing glasses he had never worn before. Sun looked above Ironwood, and gasped as he saw what hung above him. Neptune, wrapped in rope, hung from the ceiling. It wound around him, pulling his legs up, and securing his arms behind him. It was coiled through his mouth, preventing him from speaking. He spun around slowly, a look of pain on his face. He struggled weakly, moaning a bit. Sun noticed that desptie all of this, Neptune had a large erection which was not spared from the rope.

"Ah yes, you've seen Neptune, I assume?"

Sun nodded, speechless. Winter's words echoed in his mind; _He's so fond of his ropes I wouldn't be surprised if he left you like this all day!_  
Ironwood finished shuffling his papers, set them down, and removed his glasses. 

"Trust me, he's enjoying himself. Although I'm not sure he deserves it. He is being punished for touching you after all."

He whipped his cane upwards and smacked Neptune's chest, eliciting a loud moan from him.

"Mmmmmaaaaph!"

"Shut up, Neptune. You're enjoying this too much."

He turned his attention back to Sun.

"Anyway, let me tell you why you're here. The Platinum Palace is a brothel. Neptune, Lady Winter, and all the others who work here are concubines. Courtesans. Prostitutes. Whatever word you wish to use. And you will be, too."

Sun shook his head in shock.

"No... no! I won't be a whore!"

Ironwood's smile disappeared.

"Watch your tongue, Sun. Whore is a forbidden word here. They are not whores, they are entertainers."

"You mean slaves!"

"Slaves? Maybe. But I doubt many slaves are as well fed and clothes as they are!"

Sun clenched his fists.

"That doesn't matter!"

Ironwood stood up and spun Neptune around to face Sun. He moaned in appreciation.

"Does he look like he's in excruciating pain? Hm? I do not force my charge to perform depraved acts, but I do expect a modernum of respect! You live here, and if you don't play your cards right, you will be back on the street! And you of all people know what happens to released 'entertainers', do you not?"

Sun did know. Ex-prostitutes were heavily sought after to torture and brutalize. He'd be dead in a week.

"Now..." he spun Neptune away again, making him moan yet again.

"You will swear loyalty to me. And I will make sure you are treated well. We are rich here, you will never know hunger or loneliness again."

Sun reached for his tail, gripping it between his hands for comfort.

"I... don't know..."

Ironwood sat back down, as if to calm Sun down.

"Come now, Sun. What other options do you have?"

Sun was conflicted. Either live here.... or die on the streets. Was his freedom worth it?

"I..."

He looked at Neptune, bound up in rope.

"I..."

He looked at the stunningly handsome Ironwood, who made a convincing case.

"I..." And finally, he looked at the beautiful clothing he was wearing.

"...yes."

Ironwood leaned forward.

"Yes, what?"

Sun looked up and meet Ironwood's gaze. 

"Yes, I swear my loyalty to you!" He yelled, almost like a battle cry.

Ironwood smirked and knit his fingers together.

"Excellent. We'll get started tomorrow morning."


	4. Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Jaun what are you doing here

Light streamed through Sun's window, signalling him to wake up.

"Ugh... wha..."

He rolled over on the overly plush covers of his bed and slowly opened his eyes to the ceiling.

"Was last night real?" He said to himself.

He absentmindedly reached up and felt the leather collar still wrapped around his neck. The leash had been removed sometime during last night's events. He sat up, rubbing his temples. He slowly stood up, heading towards the door. As he reached for it, he heard a commotion as many people ran through the hall just outside.

"Hurry up, he's coming!"

"We can't keep him waiting, let's go!"

"Wait, I haven't curled my hair!"

And then Winter's voice cutting above all else:

"Let's move ladies! Let's go, go, go!"

Once the heavy footsteps faded, Sun opened the door and stepped into the hallway. His tail flicked in curiosity. He figured he'd just follow the group of girls and see where they were going. Walking down the hallway, he glanced at the various pictures on the walls. Most of them were of some sort of tree or animal. As he passed by a room he heard the unmistakable sound of a bed squeaking repeatedly and an unknown voice yelling;

"Yes! More! More!"

Sun blushed furiously and moved faster down the corridor. As he reached the exit, he found he ended up at the same foyer he was yesterday. Early morning light amplified the beautiful floors and walls, creating an almost ethereal picture. Winter, however, was not fazed.

"Line up, girls! Line up!"

She had corralled a dozen or so girls into a line. All of them were dressed in lavish robes and gowns, although one had a very messy hairdo.

"Lord Arc is coming today! As you should now, he is one of Master Ironwood's most valuable customers."

She unfolded a fan and began clapping it open and closed as she walked down the line, inspecting each girl up and down.

"He can buy and sell you many times over, so I suggest you make a good impression! Is that clear?"

The girls in the line stiffened up in attention.

"Yes, Lady Winter!" "Good."

The sound of horses made her look towards the oak doors.

"He's here! Alright girls, look alive!"

She shuffled over to a horn-like device on the wall, gripped it, and spoke into it.

"Master Ironwood, Lord Arc has arrived."

She glanced over and saw that Sun was standing off to the left, still awestruck by both the room and the situation.

"Also, your little pet seems to have gotten lost."

A metallic voice emanated from the speaker.

"Very good, Winter. As for Sun, tell him to wait. I'll be down shortly."

Winter rolled her eyes and released the horn, looking at Sun.

"Stay put. I'm sure I don't have to repeat myself."

A knocking at the door made her jump. Snapping her fingers at the butlers, she said in a hushed whisper.

"Receive him, you fools! Receive him!"

The two butlers opened the door, and in strode Lord Arc. Tall, blonde, and decked in the the finest fur robes even though it was only slightly cold outside. As he strode confidently into the foyer, his entourage of bodyguards and servants entered with him. And, Sun noticed, a smaller boy who seemed closer to his age. He was also blonde, and was wearing furs as well. _Must be his son_ , he thought.

"Lord Arc!" exclaimed Ironwood, who had descended from the spiral staircase.

Neptune followed closely behind him. Although he was fully clothed, Sun could see rope marks lingering around his neck and through his mouth from where it had gagged him. He was also being led on a leash, with his wrists bound in front of him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lord Arc's face cracked into a jovial smile, his large hands grasping Ironwood's in a friendly handshake.

"Ironwood, you old loon! It's been what, a year now? Far too long, my friend!"

Ironwood nodded. "Definitely too long. Last time you were here you ordered... was it Winter?"

Winter blushed and quickly looked at the floor. Arc smiled and laughed heartily, almost causing the floors to shake.

"Yes, that white-haired beauty over there! Expensive, but..."

He grasped her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Exquisite."

She blushed deeper and giggled like a young girl.

"Oh, Lord Arc, please! You do flatter me!"

"Nonsense, Lady Winter. A courtesan as fine as you deserves all the acclaim she gets."

She giggled again and waved her fan in front of her face.

"You sly dog, you! You know I'm retired!"

"Ah yes, but I like to think of you as a fine wine..."

He leaned in closer. "Better with age."

Winter turned her deepest shade of red at this, perhaps cliche, courting.

"Please Lord Arc," said Ironwood, "You're going to make her faint."

All the girls in the line began laughing before a snap from Winter's fan silenced them.

"Now, my Lord," continued Ironwood, "May I ask why you are here?"

"Ah yes! Down to business, I suppose."

Lord Arc scooped the blonde boy from behind him and presented him to Ironwood.

"This is my son, Jaun. Say hi, Jaun, don't be rude."

The boy shyly waved at the girls. "Hi..."

They all began to quietly giggle.

"He's adorable!" Sun heard one of them exclaim.

"Now, my son has come of age to receive the throne, but... well... let's just say he hasn't been receiving it in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

The giggling increased in volume, and Jaun blushed almost as hard as Winter. He tugged on his dad's furs in protest.

"Father!"

"Oh hush now Jaun, it's all in good fun!" He turned back to Ironwood.

"Anyway, I brought him here to pick one of your lovely ladies. I know, not traditional, but we're Arcs! We've never done things traditionally, and I'm sure Jaun will have plenty of fun here! Eh, son?"

He nudged Jaun, gesturing to the ladies. But Sun noticed that Jaun wasn't looking at them; he was looking at him.

"Yes, father."

Lord Arc didn't seem to notice his son's attentions.

"Very good! Be it ladies or lads, I don't care! As long as my boy leaves this place a man, I'll be satisfied!"

Ironwood nodded. "Very good, my lord. Now obviously this one is off limits."

He tugged on Neptune's leash. Arc laughed again.

"Being punished, eh? Let me guess, got a bit too handsy?"

Neptune looked at the floor, seemingly ashamed.

"Yes, my lord."

Ironwood pulled lightly on his leash.

"He's not allowed to say anything else. His vocabulary has been limited to 'Yes' and 'No' responses until he learns to keep his hands to himself. Isn't that right, Neptune?"

He continued looking at the floor.

"Yes, Master Ironwood."

Arc looked away for a moment, scanning the line of girls.

"Yes, very good. Now, Jaun... go pick one of these lovely ladies. Be mindful now!"

"Yes, father."

Jaun walked over to the women, walking with composure that his shy demeanor had previously hidden. _He really does walk like royalty_ , thought Sun. He felt a gloved hand against his back, and Ironwood whispered in his ear.

"You should go while they're distracted. Return to your room, I'll meet you there."

Sun nodded, and began to walk to the hallway.

"Wait!"

He turned to see Jaun looking at him.

"Him. I want him."

Ironwood, not missing a beat, glided over to Jaun.

"I'm sorry my lord, but he's not available for now. New arrivals, and such. Can I offer you someone else?"

Jaun stared at Ironwood, meeting, and perhaps surpassing his gaze. He was obviously not happy.

"If you must. I understand."

Lord Arc placed a hand on Jaun's shoulder.

"Now Ironwood, I know it's against policy, but perhaps if I sweetened the deal a bit? It is Jaun's first time as well..."

Ironwood looked over at Sun, who was confused by all of this.

"Well..."

He glanced over at Winter, who shrugged.

"Okay. But I trust your son will be respectful?"

Arc nodded. "Oh yes, undoubtedly. He is royalty after all."

Sun leaned over to Ironwood.

"What's happening?"

"You just got your first customer. Make sure it's a good experience." He whispered back.

"What?! I can't do that yet!"

"You will and you must. Be strong."

"But he's-"

Sun looked at Jaun again. His blonde hair was perfectly groomed, and he carried himself with a very confident air. Sun turned at and examined himself in a nearby mirror. His hair was messy, stuck up in several places. His clothes were askew, and he was still wearing his collar. What did this boy see in him?

"Attractive? Yes, I agree." Ironwood finished for him.

Ironwood strode over to Lord Arc while he finished making the final arrangements. The whole time, Jaun did not break his gaze at Sun, who began fidgeting under the pressure. Ironwood came back, handing a set of keys to Jaun.

"Room 82, river view. Deluxe suite, with all the finery."

He leaned back to Sun, whispering "Have fun." as he clipped a leash to his collar and handed the end to Jaun.

"Be gentle, now. No bruises."


	5. Room 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaun's good in bed but he sucks at foreign diplomacy

For the second time, Sun found himself being pulled down a hallway by a handsome stranger. Jaun was silent as he led Sun to room 82. Sun, however, was not.

"Wait! Wait just a second!"

"No."

"But I- You- What are we doing!?"

"That's to be decided."

"I'm a virgin! I don't know-"

"My god, you're so cute."

Jaun opened the room and prodded Sun inside, who immediately assumed a defensive posture, his tail rising aggressively behind him.

"You can put the tail down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that!"

Sun's eyes frantically darted around the room, settling on the balcony door. I could probably jump through that, he though.

"Relax. What's your name?"

Sun looked at him nervously.

"Sun."

"Well, Sun..." Jaun said the name with a husky purr.

"We're going to have some fun, don't worry. Have a seat."

Sun could feel himself relaxing a bit. _Ironwood wouldn't pair me with a total freak, right_?

He sat down on the bed, this one even more plush than his own.

"There. Isn't that better?"

Jaun sat next to him, propping his feet on an oak chest on the floor. He reached behind Sun and gripped his tail, who started in shock.

"Hey! What-"

"Shhhh..." whispered Jaun as he began to slowly stroke his tail from the base to the end.

"Are..... you doing....?" Sun almost instantly relaxed, feeling at peace.

"Feels good, right?"

Sun nodded, slowly beginning to blush.

"Yeah..."

He felt Jaun feeling his collar.

"What a beautiful collar... It suits you."

He leaned over and began nibbling at Sun's neck, who moaned quietly in response. They both fell over onto the covers, Sun's arms above his head as Jaun bit harder down his chest.

"So cute... even though I'm a virgin, I know my way around a body. Especially a Faunus body. I've done everything but the main event."

He said as he pinched Sun's nipples, who gasped in turn. Sun placed his hands on Jaun's face, as if to force him away from his sensitive chest.  
Jaun smiled.

"Hm. Let's take care of those pesky arms, yeah?"

He reached into the chest his feet were previously propped up on and withdrew many colored coils of rope.

"I think... black is your color. Matches your collar."

He began tying the rope around each of Sun's wrists, cincing them tightly. Sun put up no resistance, he was feeling too good to fight it. Jaun secured each wrist to a pole of the four-poster bed and knotted the rope.

"There we go, all secure. No more distractions."

He returned to his biting and pinching, and Sun moaned his loudest yet at the returned attention.

"Ah!"

Jaun stopped again.

"Want some more? Maybe something else?"

He procured a large pile of toys from the chest and dropped them between Sun's legs. He began sorting through them until he found what he was looking for.

"There we are, found it."

Sun felt something being fit around his enlarged member.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it."

He felt it tighten around his base, fitting snug behind his testicles and cock. 

"That's to keep you from release."

Sun gasped.

"What!? Why would you do that?"

Jaun laughed quietly.

"For responses like that. And to add to it..."

Sun felt another ring being fitted around his member, this one only sitting below his head.

"Dust-powered toys are the best, no?"

And with that, the click of button caused orgasmic vibrations to be sent pulsing down his cock.

"Ah! Ahhh!!"

He arched against his restraints in ecstasy.

"Stop! It feels... It feels too good!!"

His tail was thrashing against the covers.

"There's no such thing as 'too good', Sun."

He gave Sun's cock a few quick strokes, eliciting the loudest moans yet.

"Please! I can't... I can't...!"

"You can't orgasm with that ring on, Sun. So you can stop struggling."

Sun's thrashings subsided, although his ragged breathing remained.

"Now then, are you ready for the real fun?"

Sun looked down as far as the ropes would allow.

"What... do you mean?"

He suddenly felt Jaun's tip at his entrance.

"This."

Jaun entered Sun quickly, who instantly seized up from pain and shock.

"Ah! Stop! It hurts!"

"I know, I know. Just wait a moment."

Jaun began stroking Sun's tail and trailing his fingers down his chest to relax him.

"Shhh... shhh..."

The pain began to slowly fade away and Sun's breathing relaxed.

"See? You're fine. You're okay."

He began to slowly move in and out of Sun, almost, but not quite touching his prostate.

"Jaun! It feels so good!"

"After the pain, it feels great. You just have to trust me."

The thrusting increased in speed, moving Sun up and down the bed. The headboard began lightly tapping the wall, indicating to anyone in the other rooms what was happening. The evening daylight illuminated Jaun's hair, lighting it up in golden colors. Sun was in a different state of mind. All of his fear and pain melted away as Jaun continued moving inside him.

"Jaun..."

"Yes?"

"Don't... stop..."

"I don't intend to."

This act continued on for many minutes, Sun began to lose track of time. His wrists strained against the rope almost constantly until they forgot what it meant to be free. His collar rubbed softly against his neck, reminding him why he was here. The vibrations on his cock kept him on the edge of orgasm, ready to explode at any moment. And finally, Jaun's own cock inside him, barely touching his prostate, made him reach a level of bliss he had never known before.

"Ah! Ah!" 

Those sounds from Jaun made Sun look up as he opened his mouth and closed his eyes in orgasm. The thrusts increased in intensity as he neared climax. Jaun's fingers swiftly removed Sun's cockring to allow him orgasm as well.

"Ahhh!!"  Sun responded, almost mirroring Jaun.

Jaun's final thrusts brought Sun over the edge, and they both orgasmed in unison.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!"

"Jaun!!"

Sun's seed drew a line from his neck to his base, while he felt Jaun's own seed explode inside him. 

"Ah...." Sun's breathing evened out as he began to feel the aftereffects of this exertion.

"Fuck yes..." Jaun purred as he finally came to a stop.

He slumped against Sun's legs in exhaustion. They both remained in silent post-orgasm bliss for what felt like eternity. The birds were still singing outside. The wind howled quietly, and the sunlight highlighted the two boys against the black covers of the bed. Jaun reached up silently and began untying Sun's wrists. Once they were released, he crawled up to meet him. Sun, still feeling incredible, rolled over and curled into Jaun's chest, who wrapped his arms around him in a protective embrace. He pulled the covers over both of them, giving them a bit of privacy from the sunlight.

"How are you feeling, Sun?" he whispered into the Faunus' ear.

"So... fucking... good..." He whispered back.

"Such language." Jaune laughed quietly.

Sun smiled and looked up at him.

"Fuck you."

"Don't push it." Jaune flicked his forehead.

There was a prolonged quiet before Jaun finally said,

"You know I'm here for a week, right?"

"WHAT!?"


	6. Beeswax Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood is fair but strict. And tastes like beeswax soap.

Sun and Jaun lay together for a couple of hours, simply talking to each other.

"So, you were kidnapped?"

"Yeah, but... I kind of prefer it this way. I was scared at first, but... I think I like it here."

Jaun twirled Sun's tail in his fingers, causing Sun to purr quietly.

"I can see us doing this pretty often. You?"

Sun nodded. 

"Yes. Definitely."

"Good. I enjoy your company, Sun. Being royalty is great and all, but my suitors are all... bland. You... you're exotic."

Sun stopped purred immediately and sat up.

"Exotic? What do you mean exotic?" he said, a hint of offense in his voice.

"Well, I mean... your body is fantastic, our personalities seem to mesh so far, and you're a Faunus! The complete package."

Sun flushed, but not in arousal.

"So is me being a Faunus some critical point to you?" he said, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jaun leaned over and wrapped his arms around him, as if to comfort him.

"No... no of course not. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant you're great. It makes me sad that Ironwood owns you, or I would've bought you myself."

Sun had had enough. He stood up quickly, his tail smacking Jaun in the face.

"That's it! This is all so new to me! I... I'm not a piece of meat to be bought and sold!"

Jaun's previously relaxed face became one of concern.

"No, Sun that's not what I meant!"

Sun began gathering up his discarded clothes.

"I... I had fun, but... I need to go."

Jaun stood up as well.

"Sun, I can't say I understand what you're going through. But I get it. I really do."

He wrapped his arms around Sun and breathed into his neck.

"You can go. I'm here all week, after all. We'll have more time to get acquainted."

Sun stood there in the middle of the room, holding all of his clothes. He began to feel a self-conscious.

"I... thank you, Jaun."

Jaun nodded and released Sun.  
"

I'll see you later tonight. Maybe... for dinner?"

Sun looked at the door.

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Yes... okay."

Sun exited the room quickly. He didn't know what to feel. He liked what had happened earlier but Jaun's feelings towards him made him uncomfortable. _Am I just a whore to him?_ He thought. As he walked back toward his room, the emptiness of this particular wing of the Palace became clear to him. He exited the hall and walked through the now empty foyer. Just a few hours ago it had been full of life, and now it was empty. He hurried through to the opposite hall. He found his room without much difficulty, and as he turned the knob he sighed in relief that Neptune had left it unlocked from yesterday. He entered and threw his clothes on the bed before flopping onto it himself. He lay there for a moment, processing the events of the day. The sun had only just began to set, reminding him he still had dinner to go to tonight. He glanced over at the right corner of his room, noticing the same kind of horn that Winter talked into earlier.  _Maybe I can talk to Ironwood..._ he thought. He pushed that thought out of his head as he stood up and wandered into his bathroom. It was just as luxurious as the main room, with a large tub made of marble, handles carved from pearl, and large ornate mirrors everywhere.  
He tentatively turned the handle on the tub, drawing a stream of hot water into its body. He sighed and let the steam enter his nostrils, relaxing him. His tail lay in the tub, catching the first drops of water as the tub began to fill. He had no need to disrobe, so he simply sat on the edge of the stone tub and waited for it to fill. He looked at himself in the mirror. The stain of his seed was prevalent on his chest. It made him feel ashamed and a little embarrassed to see the aftermath of his lecherous acts. The tub was half full now, so he dipped a toe carefully into it before lowering himself into the water. He heaved an enormous sigh as the hot water soothed him and eased his muscles.

"Ah..." he said as he sank lower into the water.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?"

"Ah!"

He sat up quickly, splashing water on the floor.  
Ironwood was leaning on the frame of the bathroom door, looking smug as usual. His vest had been replaced with a black silk long-sleeved shirt, and he was wearing long black night pants. He slowly walked towards Sun, picking up a bar of yellow soap from the sink as he did. He sat on the edge of the tub and looked down at Sun, who was shivering in anticipation despite the hot water.  
Ironwood dipped the soap in the water and began to speak.

"Jaun just spoke to me about your... encounter."

Sun looked away from him.

"Oh... uh... really?"

"Yes, really."

He began to rub the soap on Sun's chest and arms gently, causing Sun to purr.

"He told me you were uncomfortable."

Sun nodded.

"Yeah... I like him a lot, but..."

"But?"

"But... he made me feel like a whore."  
Ironwood suddenly gripped the soap hard.

"Sun... what did I say about that word?"

Sun looked up, startled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

He was silenced when Ironwood shoved the soap into his mouth in a display of quickness he hadn't seen yet. Ironwood then sat behind the tub and pulled Sun's arms up to keep him from pulling it out. His grip was like steel, and Sun began thrashing in the water.

"Mmmph!"

"Shhhh, Sun. We need to talk."

The soap began to sting Sun's mouth slightly.

"Mmmmmmph!!"

"Oh, hush. It's beeswax soap. Count yourself lucky."

Ironwood did not release his grip as Sun continued to lightly struggle against him.

"Jaun was not offended. In fact, he found the whole thing quite cute."

"Hmmmph....." growled Sun.

"But... we have a policy here. You are not allowed to walk out on a client, even when they allow you too. Especially not the son of Lord Arc."

"Mmphhmpph!" Yelled Sun through the soap.

"Jaun meant no disrespect to you, Sun. In fact, he and his father are the most gentle and kind clients I've seen so far. So you'd do well to respect him in turn, yes? He is young, and so are you. And you both are getting used to your new lives. In light of that, maybe you two can find some common ground during dinner tonight. Understood?"

Sun was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Mmmhm."

"Good boy. Now spit it out."

He released Sun's arms and caught the soap as Sun spat it out. He wiped his mouth to rid himself of the lingering taste of beeswax soap. Ironwood turned and began to walk out. 

"I should mention that Jaun will not be your only suitor here. Enjoy his company while you can. Also, no more misbehavior from you. You don't want to end up like Neptune do you?"

Sun stared into the bubbling water.

"No."  
Ironwood turned his head back.

"No what?"

Sun looked up, hesitating to say the words that he knew Ironwood was waiting for before finally saying them.

"No, Master Ironwood."


	7. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is fun

Sun got ready for dinner by donning the fanciest clothes he could find in his room. A grey and black kimono felt appropriate, given his heritage. But Sun couldn't help but feel anxious as to what was coming up. A knock at his door shook him from his reverie.

"Sun? Sun, it's Lady Winter. Dinner will be finished shortly and I've been asked to escort you!"

Sun silently opened the door, revealing Winter, who was wearing a beautiful gossamer blue and white dress, covered in many small crystals. Suddenly he didn't think he was overdressed for the occasion. 

"Will Jaun be there?"

"Of course! All of our clients and courtesans eat dinner together. It promotes socialization and tends to keep drama to a minimum. Now come on, let's get moving! The dining hall is on the other side of the palace, we've got a bit of a walk."

She swept him out of the room and immediately began bustling him deeper down the hall.

"Now, let me give you a run down of who's going to be there. Jaun will be present, of course, however his father will be absent. He had to return to his own abode to deal with foreign affairs."

She shuddered.

"Nasty business with Vacuo. Best left to him."

They made a sharp right down a different corridor, which shifted from the muted reds of his own to light blues.

"Ah, yes here we are the Blue Wing. Now anyway, where was I? Oh yes, attendees. Mr. Lie Ren will be there with his own courtesan, Fox. Lady Nora will be there as well, and you'll be able to meet Mistress Pyrrha, Master Ironwood's second in command."

They made yet another sharp turn.

"Sage and Flynt will be there as well, although they have no clients at the moment. Neon,Velvet, and Coco will be present also."

They rounded one final turn, revealing a large set of double doors. She stopped in front of the door, and began dusting Sun off.

"I see you chose the kimono Ironwood set aside for you, very nice choice."

She straightened her own skirt before giving Sun one final lecture.

"Now listen. Mr. Qrow will be here too. He's the Head Butler. Neptune is the hall boy, but as you may know he's been a bit... predisposed lately."

She laughed a bit at her own joke.

"You'll also meet Yang, our head cook, Ozpin, head of the grounds, and many of our other support staff. Just stay calm and collected. You don't report to anyone but me or Ironwood, understood?"

Sun nodded, a bit overwhelmed.

"Now... go have fun!"

She swept open the doors and shoved him into the expansive dining hall. A huge table dominated the center of the room, and large pots and pans were spread all over it. Many tall chairs surrounded it as well, all containing a different person. The air was filled with the sounds of silverware and mirthful talking and laughter. Butlers and cooks glided in and out, setting plates down and taking plates away.

"Sun!" a voice called.

He looked up to see Jaun waving at him from near the head of the table. Next to him, at the actual head, was Ironwood. And on his knees next to the chair was Neptune, collared and bound as usual. Jaun gestured to an empty seat next to him. As he took his seat he noticed everyone was glancing at him from their food and conversation.  
He leaned over to Jaun.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Oh, they've never seen a Faunus in traditional clothing before."

"Oh." Sun began to blush as he looked at the silk kimono he was wearing.

"Should I... change?"

"No... I think it's dashing."

Sun, flustered, looked down at the food on his plate.

"Is this... Vytal hen?"

"I think so. Honestly, who can tell?" 

Jaun laughed as he began to eat.

Sun lightly tapped the meat with his fork, afraid to eat something so exquisite. 

"Go on," he heard Ironwood intone, "Eat it."

He slowly lifted the fork to his mouth, and as he chewed his eyes widened. He began chewing faster and immediately took another bite.

"Good right?" asked Jaun.

Sun nodded, his mouth too full to answer. Ironwood laughed, and lowered his own fork to Neptune on the floor, allowing him to eat.

"So!"

He heard a voice next to him, and he turned to face its source. A golden haired woman stood above him, decked in a chef's apron and sweating profusely.

"Looks like you're the new arrival, huh?"

Sun nodded, attempting to swallow his food.

"No no, don't swallow! I know my food is too good to enjoy for just one moment! I'm Yang, the house cook! It's a damn pleasure to meet you!"

She ruffled his hair playfully before yelling across the table.

"Ironwood, you feed that poor boy this instant! He's wasting away!"

"Nonsense, Yang. He's being punished."

"Nonsense is how much of my cooking you'll waste! Look at him!"

She rushed over and pinched the skin under Neptune's arm, making him squirm in his rope bindings.

"He's all skin and bone!"

"He only has tonight, then his punishment is over."

"Tonight is too long, Ironwood! You know if you..."

Sun lost track of her voice as he examined the others at the table. A tall boy with sleek black hair was seated across from him, talking to a dark-skinned boy next to him. The dark boy was staring ahead with blank eyes. He's blind, Sun thought. Jaun nudged him.

"That's Lie Ren, one of my dad's attendants' sons. I hear he enjoys spending time with the dark one, Fox. And over there is Mistress Pyrrha. She manages the female staff."

Sun looked across the table at the host of colorful characters all joking and laughing at each other. A pink-haired girl was balancing spoons on her nose and cheeks, while next to her at the opposite head of the table sat a powerful looking woman. _That must be Mistress Pyrrha_ , he thought.

"Now Sun, eat quickly. I was thinking later tonight we could... rendezvous."

Sun blushed again and began eating faster.

"Lord Jaun!" called Ren from across the table.

"I see you've picked a favorite!"

Jaun laughed and threw an arm around Sun's shoulder.

"That I did, Ren! And you seem to be sticking to the classics, huh?"

Ren began scratching Fox's head, making him lean towards him in appreciation.

"Nothing beats the classics. And Fox is what you call... experienced."

Ironwood laughed loudly, as did Pyrrha. The pink-haired girl just planted her face in her soup.

"Nora, please! Don't waste my soup!" yelled Yang from the kitchen door.

"Oh look at that, Sun. You've finished."

Sun looked down. He had finished eating without even realizing it.

"You ready to go?"

Sun hesitated then nodded. They both stood up to leave, eliciting whoops and whistled from the people at the table.

Nora called out to them; "Going to go get busy, huh? Good luck!"

Lie followed up with; "Get creative! Keep him interested!"

Ironwood stood up, and handed Neptune's leash to Jaun.

"Here, take Neptune with you. Do with him as you will. I've become fatigued keeping up with him."

Neptune whined but said nothing.

"Oh come now, Neptune. I have to let you have fun with someone else, yeah? You're not even a courtesan, so count yourself lucky that you're getting to experience this."

Jaun grabbed Neptune's leash in gratitude. 

"Thank you, Ironwood. This will make things interesting." He smiled slyly at Sun, who gulped.

"One versus two, huh? Almost seems unfair."


	8. So Much Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's soft, though

"You first, Sun." said Jaun as he gestured for him to enter room 82 yet again.

Jaun followed behind, pulling Neptune with him. He deposited his leash on a convenient hook on the wall to keep him from wandering, and went to join Sun on the bed.

"Feeling better?"

Sun nodded. "Yeah, a little."

Neptune whined from his place in the corner.

"You can talk, Neptune. I'm not Ironwood."

"Please, Lord Jaun. I've been tied up for hours!"

Jaun giggled.

"I know, I know. You're gonna have to stay like that a little longer, though. But how about this?" 

Jaun snapped his fingers.

"Sun?"

Sun looked up from the bed. 

"Yes?"

"Go suck Neptune off."

Sun seized up in shock.

"Wha... really?"

Jaun turned, all serious now.

"Really. Unless you want to end up like him?"

Sun looked at Neptune, who appeared completely helpless and exhausted.

"No... I don't."

"Then suck him off."

Sun reluctantly got up and walked over to Neptune, who was shaking from excitement.

"Please... please..." He breathed heavily. His member was completely erect by now. 

Sun took his cock into his mouth completely, eliciting a loud moan from Neptune.

"Ahh! Yes!"

Sun sucked quickly and powerfully, making Neptune buck and struggle against his ropes. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. Jaun sat on the bed behind Sun, taking in the view.

"Very good, Sun. Keep going."

Sun complied, while Neptune continued his noisy struggling.

"Ah! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Sun was pulled violently away from Neptune by Jaun.

"No, you're not."

Neptune sagged in his ropes, having been denied orgasm.

"Please, Lord Jaun! Let me cum-"

"No." 

Jaun held up a hand for silence, eerily similar to Ironwood. Neptune sobbed quietly and struggled fruitlessly.

"Please... please..."

"That's enough."

Jaune tossed a gag to Sun, who examined it. It was made of soft leather and shaped like a horse's bridle.

"Silence him, Sun."

Sun stood up and placed the bit of the gag into Neptune's mouth before tightening the straps behind his head. He felt strange actually performing these acts on Neptune, but at the same time he was exhilarated. Neptune shook his head, as if to remove it, but to no avail. He continued to slowly buck the air, but gained no release.

"There we go, much better without your pathetic begging."

Jaun smiled and wrapped his arms around Sun's waist.

"And as for you..."

He tossed Sun onto the bed and pinned him to the covers, whispering into his ear.

"Tell me what you want, Sun."

Sun instantly became flustered.

"I... I don't..."

"Come on... tell me."

He gasped as Jaun felt all over his body, like he was searching for an answer.

"I don't know... I..."

"Here, let me help you."

Jaune flipped Sun over and lightly kissed his chest and nipples.

"Want me to fuck you? Or maybe something more... uncommon?"

Sun smiled. 

"Suprise me."

"Understood."

Thirty minutes later, Sun was bound up next to Neptune. He body tensed under the ropes. A large vibrator was deep inside him, kept in position by even more rope tied around his crotch. Jaune gripped the fibers and pulled him close.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sun nodded, at a loss for words.

"And you, Neptune?"

Neptune nodded slowly, mumbling through his gag.

"Look at you two... I might never let you go."

He flicked Neptune's erect cock as he walked behind the two tied up boys.

"Open your mouth, Sun."

Sun complied without thinking, feeling a ballgag slip between his teeth.

"You're not gonna like what's coming up next, boys."

Jaun stepped back, examining his handiwork. Both Sun and Neptune were perfectly restrained in rope, and anchored to the wall via their leashes. They were also effectively silenced by their gags.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot the finishing touch."

He procured two black silk bands of cloth and began tying them around his captives eyes.

Neptune weakly struggled against the blindfold, while Sun thrashed powerfully in his bonds.

"Mmmph!"

"Shhhh... say good night, Sun." said Jaun as he slipped the material over Sun's eyes and knotted it tightly behind his head.

"I'm going to turn in for the night, boys."

Neptune squirmed.

"Mmmph?"

"No Neptune, I'm not letting you out. You're both going to stay like that all night."

This time Sun attempted to voice his concerns.

"Mmmmaaaph!"

"Shush, Sun. I'll let you out in the morning. Good night, you two."

Sun heard the sounds of Jaun pulling the covers around him, then the quiet sounds of the night.  
The creaking of ropes were the only thing that lulled him and Neptune into a fitful sleep.


End file.
